


They Were Wrong

by starryvagabond



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryvagabond/pseuds/starryvagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper, although recovered from her Extremis, still carries it dormant in her body. When she has her first child, she is relieved the boy comes out normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Were Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous tumblr prompt asking for Pepper holding her firstborn child for the first time. Unbeta'd. Enjoy.

There was nothing else in the world. It was like time had stopped.  
  
The heart monitor was beeping in the background and nurses were shuffling around papers, but none of that mattered to Pepper.  
  
She had just given birth to her first child: a son. A healthy baby boy that had come two weeks early.  
  
 _Healthy_.  
  
“Hi there, I’m so happy to finally meet you,” she said softly to the infant staring up at her quietly. Tony had gone outside to tell the waiting crowd of Avengers and their spouses that Anthony Howard Stark Junior was in the world. After sixteen grueling and painful hours of labor.  
  
It had been all worth it.   
  
She counted quietly all his little fingers and toes. Ten toes, ten fingers. With his daddy’s dark hair and his mommy’s nose.   
  
It was all too much.  
  
When Tony came back into the room, he found Pepper sniffling with tears streaming down her cheeks. “Pep… what’s wrong? Is Anthony okay?” he asked, his heart leaping into his throat.  
  
“Y-yes… Tony, he’s fine. He’s _perfect_ ,” she sobbed, her voice coming out almost in a squeak. “They were wrong, Tony. They were all wrong…”

“I know, Pep. They were all wrong,” he promised, wrapping an arm around her as he sat beside her on the bed to admire their son with her.

“Now that we don’t have to worry about him coming out sick because of the Extremis… now we just have to worry about him having me for a father.”

Pepper just laughed, turning her head to dry her tears on Tony’s t-shirt before the others finally came in to greet the newest member of the Stark family.


End file.
